


admit that i think you're the shit

by mildlydiscouraging



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Boys In Love, Breakfast, Canon Compliant, Disgustingly Romantic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: "No pancakes til you admire me.""But I do that all thetime."Breakfast, in the after.





	admit that i think you're the shit

"So..."

Taako slides a plate of perfectly edged pancakes across the island.

Kravitz spears one of the pancakes and starts eating it.

"So...?"

Leaning his elbow on the island and his chin in his hand, Taako grins. "So when did you go full mush monster over yours truly?"

It's breakfast time, two weeks since the world didn't end. Every morning (even when they've been apart all day) Taako wakes up to his personal AC in the form of Kravitz wrapped around him. He lies in, in the comfort of his own bed, in the house he had bought pretty much as soon as this life became permanent, with its shiny hardwood and squishy mattress and the most kick ass kitchen Faerun has ever seen, and gets his cuddle on. It's pretty much paradise.

It has been two weeks of sleeping late, signing autographs for the neighbor kids, and thinking over everything that had happened; among those things, his undead boyfriend, and certain declarations.

Pausing his chewing, Kravitz looks into the distance for a moment, then shrugs. It's not at all the reaction Taako was hoping for—no stammering or anything like that, it's overall pretty disappointing, so he takes back the pancakes.

"Aw, darling, what's that for?"

Taako steadfastly does  _not_ cave even though Kravitz's pout is adorable and he's the only person on the face of the planet that can make "darling" sound sincere and loving instead of patronizing. Instead, he points a finger at Kravitz and says sternly, "No pancakes til you admire me."

"But I do that all the _time_ ," Kravitz says, not quite whining ( _The Grim Reaper does not whine_,  _shut up_ ) but close. When Taako holds the pancakes over his head, he sighs to preserve their perfect-so-far morning. "Okay, fine."

When Kravitz doesn't immediately follow up, Taako raises an eyebrow and tilts the plate ever so slightly. The beautiful pancakes start sliding off, perilously close to falling into the sink full of dirty dishwater beneath them.

"Okay, okay!" Kravitz reaches out both hands as if to catch the pancakes, but the island is still in the way so he stands. Taking the plate from Taako, he says, "I suppose it was probably during our first date."

"The first explicit one or the first time we met up?" Taako's eyebrow raise is subtly different this time.

Kravitz mirrors him eyebrow-wise and Taako feels like he should maybe be worried. When Kravitz opens his mouth with a smile, Taako  _knows_ he should be, but it's too late.

"First one explicitly a date or first... explicit one?"

Taako smacks his arm with the back of his hand and says, "Don't make me take those back."

Kravitz's smile softens, but there is a little fear in his red eyes as he takes a bite of the top pancake. "No," he says, "it was when you tried to brush the hair out of your eyes and ended up smudging clay on your forehead."

"And you didn't  _tell me_?" Taako takes the pancake Kravitz is currently working on and shoves the entire thing in his mouth. He crosses his arms and says around the mush, "Fuck you."

"It was very endearing?" Kravitz tries. Setting the plate on the counter, he rubs his hands up and down Taako's upper arms, just a little chilly. "A lovely little crack in the facade."

"My facade is totally pristine, dude, I don't know what you're talking about."

Kravitz just kisses him on the forehead, staying close when Taako sways forward into it. "All things considered, it's a very fine facade."

"You're damn right," Taako mumbles. He feels malleable, like cooling caramel, warm and solidifying but soft to the touch, and hides his face in the space between Kravitz's neck and shoulder, in the soft cotton of his sleep shirt. There Kravitz is _warm_ , somehow, and he smells like coffee grounds and cloves and the metallic edge that comes with hopping in between planes all day every day.

Taako smiles as Kravitz starts humming, the skin under Taako's lips vibrating, and he laughs outright when Kravitz starts swaying them, pulling back just enough to look him in the eye.

"Kravvy, baby," he says, "don't think you got off that easy." He wraps his arms around Kravitz's neck and leans in with all the flirt in his body (which, it should be noted, is a substantial amount). "Next question."

"Oh boy."

"When did you fall in love with me?"

For a moment all Kravitz does is blink and make a questioning face. It's very cute until something between suspicion and comprehension dawns behind his eyes and he asks, "What's with the sudden sappy inquisition?"

Taako hesitates for a second too long to go unnoticed before tossing his hair back. "No reason," he says casually. "It's just the first time I've really gotten to have you around for awhile, yeah? Getting in that quality time with m'boy."

There's a goofy look on Kravitz's face as he whispers back, "Your boy." When Taako scrunches his nose, Kravitz laughs and kisses him hard on the cheek.

"Ugh, _mush monster_."

Close enough that their noses just barely touch, Kravitz hums in agreement before saying, "That time you called me before you set off on your last mission. You were practically falling asleep, and—"

Taako groans, covers Kravitz's mouth with his hand, and yelps and pulls back when Kravitz licks it. Instead, he runs around to the other side of the kitchen as Kravitz shouts after him, "You kept yawning and calling me sweetheart!"

"Nuh uh, shut up!"

Kravitz follows him around the room, continuing, "You said I had a soft face and that you missed seeing it."

That makes Taako stop running and Kravitz grins at him from across the island as he rolls his eyes exaggeratedly. Something about the situation makes Taako unable to hold any kind of eye contact, and he turns his attention to tearing apart one of the pancakes from the counter behind him.

"Did not!" When Kravitz just grins harder, Taako starts throwing the pieces at him. "Shut up, you're the gross one!"

"I willingly accept that," Kravitz says. He picks up one of the pieces that landed in front of him and eats it. "As long as you accept you're also mushy."

"Yeah, sure, alright." The admission is much like Taako himself: prickly on the surface, but genuine underneath, and Kravitz, of course, knows this.

"So when did you fall in love with me?"

Taako goes back to tearing up his pancakes, this time out of nerves; a need for distraction more than a need for ammunition.

"I mean..." He huffs, blowing his bangs up into the air to buy himself some time and smoothing them back down for even more. "Maybe when..."

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." Kravitz's tone is soft but serious and Taako waves it off.

"You're so _decent_ , gods."

He walks over and leans on the opposite side of the table, trying to look Kravitz in the eye but, failing that, staring out the window. He'd snatched the old curtains from the Starblaster's kitchen in a clandestine operation, though no one seemed to really mind, and they're fluttering in a gentle breeze, all gingham white and yellow. It isn't even really morning still and the sun is almost at its peak, but the world outside is still quiet and gentle background noise.

Taako remembers the other day, when he had been waiting for the coffee to finish and Kravitz had come up behind him to kiss his neck and the back of his head and gotten thwapped reflexively by Taako's ear and _laughed_. He remembers leaning over Kravitz as he drifted off and counting his eyelashes, what it had felt like when everything was over and they finally got to just hold each other without worrying about time, last week when Angus had come by and Taako had walked in to see him and Kravitz on the couch reading one of those stupid detective books in ridiculous voices.

He remembers the familiar swell in his chest and traces it back to the first time he felt like he was about to choke with joy.

"When you came back," Taako continues eventually. "When—"

He looks back at Kravitz to see him so earnestly concerned.

"When you came back."

Kravitz doesn't need an explanation. "You were so beautiful," he says quietly, "reflected in the blue, with all the wind and the crackling magic and whatnot. It was like I forgot how to look at you, and then when I finally got to again, I couldn't stop."

"Geez Louise," Taako says after a long while. He leans back and tries to discretely wipe away the tears that have started to build. "You sure know how to charm a fella, huh?"

He can feel the way Kravitz is pretending not to notice the couple of tears that escape to the counter and sends a quick prayer to the Raven Queen, thanking her for not letting this dork die before he got to meet him.

"I didn't know if it was going to work," Taako admits once he's sure he's not going to burst into tears. "I thought maybe, you know, that was it. That the world was gonna end and I'd seen you for the last time and didn't know it, that the last time I'd seen you was gonna be drowning in some sludge, that the last thing I said to you was gonna be that I missed your cheekbones."

"Not a bad word to go out on," Kravitz tries to joke, but they both feel it fall flat. He lays a hand gently on Taako's and smiles. "I'm glad that wasn't the end."

"Yeah," Taako cracks a wry but watery smile, "me too."

The moment lingers, settling over them like a picnic blanket. As lovely as it is, after a little bit Taako starts to feel antsy.

"And besides, didn't get that sweet astral bone til later, wouldn't've wanted to miss that."

Kravitz ducks his head and Taako laughs, knowing that if he could blush right now he would be, and loving it every time.

"Oh, score one for Taako!" He says with delight. When Kravitz tries to hide his face in his hands, Taako grabs them. "Nuh uh, bird boy, don't hide that beautiful face of yours. Lemme see."

Kravitz sighs and rolls his eyes, but he's still smiling when he looks at Taako with feigned boredom. "Is this better?"

"Hells yeah." Taako drops Kravitz's hands and uses his own to bring Kravitz closer. He jokingly looks over every inch (although really just actually enjoying looking at his boyfriend) and turns his face this way and that, not even cracking when Kravitz starts to laugh. When his examination is over, he's looking right at Kravitz, whose eyes and smile are soft.

"I love you," Kravitz says. There's a hundred thousand adverbs Taako could tack on—ardently, earnestly, sweetly, lovingly, sincerely, truthfully, genuinely, softly—but he doesn't even try. He doesn't need to.

"I love you too."

The kiss that follows isn't extraordinary. It isn't particularly passionate, or spectacular, or in the top ten kisses of all time. It's nice. It's... normal. The sink is dripping a little in the background, there are chirping bugs outside, and Taako can feel where the counter is slightly sticky under his left hand. It's an average breakfast kiss.

It is also the best Taako has ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> did you ask for more random senseless taakitz fluff? no? too bad. after this they make more pancakes and kravitz boops taako's nose with some of the batter and they dance around to p.y.t. and the pancakes end up a little overcooked
> 
> i know, i know, you can't believe it's not tazswap, but that document's almost 22k at the moment and i wrote this almost a month ago so i figure i should post it now lmao. i quite like it, anyway—a glowing recommendation, i know.
> 
> title from "[i'm the shit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nCBweLLHfx4)" by pomplamoose, which is INCREDIBLY them
> 
> tumblr @[moonfullofstars](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com)  
> ko-fi @[mildlydiscouraging](https://ko-fi.com/mildlydiscouraging)


End file.
